The life of Cloud Strife
by strifelover
Summary: Life is hard when your smart and in denial of being gay. Follow Cloud as he falls in love and struggles through life. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Life is boring when you have straight A's and is a goody two shoes. This person is Cloud Strife. Clouds day always starts the same. He wakes up, and then he go's to school. Then he go's to his locker to put his bag away. Next to his locker is normally Aerith, one of his best friends. She is on the good kids side of the school. Next to Aerith is Tifa, his other best friend. She is on the delinquent side of school. As Cloud came to his locker, Aerith asked him, "Are you ready to say it, Cloud?" Cloud shook his head, knowing that he shouldn't have said anything to his friends about him _thinking_ he was gay. Tifa took her chance to hit his locker, making him jump and restart his combination. "Say it, Cloud. Or I'll knock you in the head." Tifa always tried to intimidate him but it never worked. It stopped working along time ago. "Cloud, there are plenty of other gay people here who are out." What was this? Gang up on Cloud day? "Aerith, Tifa, I'm...Not...ready. If I come out, I'll do it on my own time." Cloud nodded his head one time and started to his class. As soon as he sat down, he heard the intercom come on. "Cloud Strife to the office. Cloud Strife to the office." Cloud became very confused as to why he was being called to the office. He had never been in trouble at school in his life. Cloud got up and headed to the office. When he got there, the Secretary asked him to take a seat. After about five minutes, the principle walked out and asked him to come in. Her voice was soft so he knew he wasn't in trouble. Whe he sat down, principle Zare asked, "How are you Cloud?" Cloud shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Alright. Cloud, you are not in trouble. I want you to tutor someone.I talked to your father and he thinks it's a good idea." Cloud looked down and shook his head. "Ms. Zare, is this kid gay and male?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No. Did my dad say anything about me?" The principle smiled and shook her head. "He did mention something about you coming out."

"Well, I can't refuse favorite principle, so lead the way."

Cloud and Ms. Zare got up and left the room. It was a moment before he realized that they were on the delinquent side of the school and became nervous. When they got to their destination, Ms. Zare went in and a grabbed a kid. Cloud got a chance to see inside one of the classrooms one time. Kids were sitting on desks and on their phones completely disregarding the teacher. He thought it wasn't any different. The principle walked out with a kid not much older than Cloud, with blazing blue eyes and spiky black hair. "Cloud, this is Zack Fair."


	2. Tutoring Zack Fair

Cloud immediately started to blush. This was a new person. It was terrifying, being so close to a _bad_ kid. "Cloud, either you can study in there," said Ms. Zare pointing to the class where Zack had just come out of, "Or you can go to an empty class." Zack chuckled and said, "I choose an empty class."

"_ You _don't have a say."

"Oh come on Tiffany. He wouldn't last a minute in there. At least _I'm_ nice." Wait, did he just call her Tiffany? Was that her real name? When Cloud took an actual look at the two, he realized that they kind of looked the same. They had the same face shape and had the same eye almond shape. "Cloud? Cloud? Would you like to tutor Zack in the class with every one else, or in an empty class?"

"Empty!...uh... sorry. I mean, Iwould like to tutor him in an empty class."

"See Tiffany. I'm a _little_ smart." The principle just looked down and muttered something about changing that. It was Zacks turn to blush. Cloud smiled and walked to the nearest empty class. He grabbed two desks and put them in way so that they were facing each other.

"Seems like you have a handle on things. Zack, remember, he is the teacher and you will obey him. Cloud, I have excused you from all of your classes. You will only go back to class for tests and important lessons. Oh, and please come see me after school." The principle nodded her head once, and walked out of the class. Cloud grabbed two books and asked Zack to sit down. "Pick a subject."

"Science? I suck at that. Hey, if we're gonna be in here everyday, together, we should get to know each other."

"Ok. What do you wanna know?" Cloud was starting to get nervous now.

"What's your favorite color?" So it's gonna be easy, good.

"Blue. I like the sky."

"How old are you?" Super easy... what's with the easy ones?

"I'm sixteen."

"Are you gay. Or are you in denial?" SUPER HARD...

"Denial. My dad's gay and I don't really know myself yet. Why? Have a crush on me?" Cloud thought that he should at least add a little bit of humor. He wanted to lighten the mood, even if a little.

"Yes. I think that you are cute. But I respect other people and understand that you may not like me. I can't promise that I won't tease you, but," Zack said, getting a serious look on his face but a playful voice, "I won't rape you or tell you to suck my dick."

Cloud immediately started to blush. He was so embarrassed. "Thanks. That would be bad."

"Hey, I asked three questions today, so three questions every day. Deal?" Cloud nodded his head and pulled out the science book, trying to change the subject. "What's the last thing you remember learning?" Zack went through the slowly, looking at each page slowly and carefully.

"This sort of looks familiar." Cloud looked at the page number and flipped his book to it. "Do you want to read out loud or should I?"

Zack blushed a bit and said, "I stutter when I read." Cloud nodded and started reading. After a while, Cloud looked up to see if Zack was paying attention. He was asleep. Drooling all over the page. Cloud shook him once, no answer. Twice, no answer. Three more times and he started to wake up.

"Zack, what's the last thing that you remember?" Zack looked at Cloud and shook his head. "Ummm... I don't know. This looks right."

Cloud looked over and saw that it was three pages back. He sighed and started reading from that point on. He checked on Zack every two or three paragraphs. He noticed that Zack was trying to stay awake and was almost succeeding. His eyes would close for a moment, but he would snap back into reality. When they got to the end of the section, Cloud assigned him the first three questions, which were all open ended. Cloud took this extra time to study his geometry. He was falling a bit behind in that class.

Zack was just finishing up his last question when the lunch bell went off. They immediately heard the other students running to the cafeteria. Cloud looked at Zack and asked, "Why do kids run to lunch?"

"I don't know. It's not like the food is gonna disappear." Cloud started to chuckle. That was the first time Zack had heard Cloud laugh. He liked it. Cloud grabbed his items and walked out the door, holding it open for Zack. "See you when your done eating." Cloud started for the library when Zack grabbed him by the arm. Clouds heart started racing. "Don't you eat?"

"No. I normally go to the library and wait there."

"That changes today. Come on You're eating today."

Zack started to drag Cloud toward the cafeteria, pausing only to let him put his stuff back in the class. Zack and Cloud were silent all the way to the the cafeteria. They got in line and waited, talking about what Zack had learned. Sort of. Since Zack was making Cloud eat, he took a bag of potato chips. Zack paid for his lunch and Clouds chips.

"Come on, I want you to meet my friends." Zack led Cloud over to a table where the meanest looking kids sat. It looked like they wanted to kill him for no reason, but then they saw Zack and lightened up. One even smiled. It was Tifa.


	3. chapter 3

"Tifa?" Cloud was shocked. He couldn't believe it. Tifa had never mentioned Zack. Cloud had thought that he had every one of her friends names known by heart. Apparently not.

"You to know each other," asked Zack.

"Yea. She's one of my best friends. I've known her since I was little. Tifa, you know Zack?" Tifa was sitting there, half her hand down another girl's chip bag. "Yes. Is that bad Cloud?"

"No. I just thought that I had all of your friends names memorized" Zack looked over at Cloud with a pouty face. His eyes got all big and he looked like a giant puppy. "Were friends, aren't we Cloud?"

Cloud decided to tease him. He put his hand to his chin and pretend to be in deep thought. "I guess so. It couldn't hurt. You already promised not to hurt me." Zack smiled and his puppy face disappeared.

"Finally. He locked the puppy in its cage. Zack, you make everyone feel bad when you do that." Cloud had never seen this guy around the school, but he had his arm wrapped around some girl that looked fierce but, kinda weirdly, kind and soft. The weird girl looked at the guy and said, "Wakka, be nice. You might scare Zacks new boyfriend." Cloud immediately felt fear, but Zack was laughing."Lu, me and Cloud aren't dating. He doesn't even think he's gay. He might have the prettiest girl in the don't know."

Tifa snorted. "This kid has no girlfriend. Trust me, I've tried dating him before. He said no, and plus, I'm the hottest girl here." Another girl threw a French fry at Tifa and called her a liar. "Rikku. I am not afraid to hit you." Cloud did a little slant nod at those words because he knew for a fact that they were true. Clouds dad, for a time, didn't want him going over to Tifa's house because he was coming home with bruises. Of course that didn't stop him going over. That only made his dad mad. Tifa finally got smart and started hitting him where his dad wouldn't notice. So that left, stomach, upper legs,and chest. Zack noticed Cloud had done that blood thing, and asked, "does Tifa hit you, Cloud?" Again, Cloud nodded.

Zack turned his head and cloud finally saw it. A scar on his left cheek. "Tifa, please don't hit Cloud. He looks fragile."

"Then you really don't know him. This kid has been hit in the head with a hammer and didn't even bawl." Zack looked at Cloud and took a seat between two girls. "Scoot, Yuna. Cloud sits next to me." This Yuna girl moved over, just enough so that Cloud could sit down. As soon as his butt hit the angled piece of wood, Yuna asked, "Cloud, are you gay? Or even bisexual?"

Cloud started to blush. He hadn't been asked this by any one except his dad and Zack. "Denial. I think I am, but I really doubt it. My dad's gay, so,I may not be."

"Why do you think that? Gayness isn't a sickness or a gene. It can't be just born that way. Does that make sense?" Cloud nodded. He did understand this. He looked into the all the 'gay' stuff, just to make sure that he was. He was still denying it, but everywhere he went told him the exact same thing that Yuna just described. Cloud was scared. That was all. He thought that if he excepted himself as being gay that his life was going to get harder.

In truth, he also knew that it would get easier. Accepting a hard truth can make an easy life. He doesn't know who said it, but he sometimes believed it. Cloud nodded at Yuna's words and looked down. He was in such a deep thought that he barely heard the bell for class.

He looked at Zack and asked, "You ready for another session?" It was to late. He already heard people laughing and cooing at them. He could already feel the blush creeping up his face. "Oh god. Let's just go. Come on, Zack." Cloud grabbed Zack by the arm and pulled him to the class, almost dragging him the entire time.

"We never speak of this again. Now get the history book." Zack did as he said and started to silently read. Zack seemed to like what he was reading about so Cloud looked over and noticed that he was reading about Cleopatra. "Like Cleopatra do we?"

Zack looked up. "Yes. She is so evil that its awesome. She killed herself by letting herself get bitten by a snake. A very poisonous one at that."

"Yes, Zack. I knew. Cleopatra was pretty evil. How far are you into this section?"

"I'm done. I'm re-reading this section. I want all the questions to be right." Cloud had to smile. He was kinda proud of the kid.

"Cloud? What's going on inside of that head?" Cloud just shrugged and looked down at his geometry book. "Come on tell me. I'll make you a deal. If you tell me what's going on in that head of yours, I'll bump my questions a day to two. Deal?"

Cloud looked at Zack with a suspicious glare, then he finally nodded his head. "I was just thinking about how you were actually making an effort to learn. I'm kinda proud of you."

Zack smiled gave a short 'thanks' and went back to reading. After about an hour or two, the bell for school sounded and Zack sighed. "FINALLY!"

Again, Cloud smiled. Cloud gathered his things and headed for the principles office. When he got there, he asked to see the principles but the Secretary just said to have a seat because she was busy. He sat down, a seat away from a girl who looked like she was going to kill somebody. After about ten minutes, to adults walked out of the principles office and looked at the girl who got up and marched out, the older people following close behind. Cloud guides that they were her parents.

"Cloud, please, come in." Cloud got up and wanted in the office,sitting down and putting his bag in his lap. "How did Zack do today? I hope you guys made progress."

"We did actually. Though, at first, he did fall asleep. He did recover from that though. After lunch, he did stay awake and loved reading about Cleopatra."

Principle Zare smiled and said, "Yes, Zack always did love ancient history. Do you think you'll be able to tutor him tomorrow?"

"Yes. He seems like he needs a bit of help, but not to bad. I do have one question though. Why did Zack call you Tiffany? Is that your name or... Are you two family? You two kinda look alike." Ms. Zare smiled and shrugged.

"Yes. He's my nephew. His mom and dad left him in my care and I have been taking care of him since he was eight. If your wondering why my nametag says Zare instead of Fair, your gonna have to ask Zack." Cloud nodded, knowing that he shouldn't push this subject.

"Is that all Ms. Zare?" The principal nodded and Cloud left. When he got to the steps of the school entrance, he saw the school bully. Sephiroth. Sephiroth walked up to Cloud and said, "Got a boyfriend? What's the juveniles name? Zack? You to faggots will make a great couple."

The next thing Cloud knew was Zack tackling Sephiroth. "DON'T YOU DARE HIT HIM! HE HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU!" Then Zack got off him and grabbed Cloud, dragging him to the cross walk. "Do you walk? Or are you picked up?" Zack was seriously pissed and looked like he needed to hit something, or someone.

"I walk." Zack nodded and let go of Cloud. "Good. So do I." The first few minutes were full of silence. "That's my house. The yellow one with the tire swing. Hey, do you want to come over some time? You _said_ we were friends, remember?" Cloud nodded. He did remember. When Zack didn't leave, Cloud looked at him. "What? You think I'm leaving you now? What if a bully comes after you again?"

"I'll run."

"What if they're fast?"

"I'll run faster." Zack looked at Cloud and have him the puppy dog pout. Cloud couldn't handle the pressure. "Fine. You can walk me home." Zack smiled so brightly that Cloud had to look away. The walk to his house was made of small talk, mostly about music.

"You've never heard of 'In this moment'. Alright. I'm bringing you a few CD 's tomorrow."

"Ummm...Ok. That's my house. The blue one." Zack could see it. It was the only one on the block. Zack turned to Cloud and hugged him. Zack pulled off and said, "See you tomorrow." Then he turned and walked away. Cloud smiled and walked inside.


End file.
